The present disclosure relates generally to information handling systems, and more particularly to using a circuit board for structural support and alignment in a computer chassis.
As the value and use of information continues to increase, individuals and businesses seek additional ways to process and store information. One option available to users is information handling systems. An information handling system generally processes, compiles, stores, and/or communicates information or data for business, personal, or other purposes thereby allowing users to take advantage of the value of the information. Because technology and information handling needs and requirements vary between different users or applications, information handling systems may also vary regarding what information is handled, how the information is handled, how much information is processed, stored, or communicated, and how quickly and efficiently the information may be processed, stored, or communicated. The variations in information handling systems allow for information handling systems to be general or configured for a specific user or specific use such as financial transaction processing, airline reservations, enterprise data storage, or global communications. In addition, information handling systems may include a variety of hardware and software components that may be configured to process, store, and communicate information and may include one or more computer systems, data storage systems, and networking systems.
In computer chassis a PCB is used to provide electrical interconnection between modules. Often, it is advantageous to provide access to the PCB when the computer chassis is rack mounted. The chassis modules are constructed of sheet metal and house various components of the computer.
One specific embodiment includes a sub-chassis and a main chassis combination interconnected by a midplane PCB.
Due to the fact that computer chassis are becoming more densely populated, the need for electrical space becomes more critical and mechanical structure is often sacrificed.
As a result, the sub-chassis module is structurally rather weak when not installed in the main chassis module. Due to the lack of structural strength, the sub-chassis module can deform vertically and/or horizontally and in some cases can resemble a parallelogram in cross-section rather than a rectangle.
This can produce alignment problems when the sub-chassis module is installed into the main chassis module, due to the fact that features in the main chassis, sub-chassis and midplane must be properly aligned, e.g. connectors.
It is known that PCBs are weak in bending but resist tensile and compression loads. It is therefore more important to support the PCB in bending than in tension or compression. In the past, no single feature in a PCB has been used to guide multiple modules of a product. Instead, products use connector guide features to align different modules. Tolerances can build up quickly through this type of alignment method. This tolerance buildup can add substantial stress or misalignment to connections which may result in bent or damaged connector pins.
As a result, there is a need for providing structural strength to the sub-chassis module and an added need for locating and alignment features which accurately join the main chassis module, the midplane and the sub-chassis module.